Four Arms
Four Arms is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. History 'Background' ]] Four Arms's DNA was obtained and unlocked prior to the original series. 'Original series' In Game Over, Four Arms, along with all the other aliens, was lost upon entering Sumo Slammers Smackdown. He was restored after Ben found the Four Arms icon. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' ]] In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Four Arms, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Four Arms, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. According to Dwayne McDuffie, sometime between War of the Worlds: Part 2 and Video Games, Four Arms was unlocked by scanning Manny Armstrong. Appearance 'Ben as Four Arms' 'Original series' Four Arms is a tall humanoid alien with well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four orange eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white t-shirt with a black line going down around the neck, then extending down the front and over the shoulders, black pants, and black fingerless gloves. Four Arms wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. '4 year old Ben' Four Arms looks similar to his 10 year old self, only much shorter, skinnier and his uper eyes being much larger. His t-shirt is also worn somewhat loosely. ''Game Over Four Arms wears warrior-style clothing with flip flops and a hat with the prototype Omnitrix symbol on it. Four Arms (original series).png|Four Arms in the original series Four Arms (original series; 4 years old).png|Four year old Four Arms in ''Don't Drink the Water Four Arms (original series; Game Over).png|Four Arms in Game Over Four Arms (original series; Destroy All Aliens).png|Four Arms in Destroy All Aliens 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Four Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, black briefs with a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. His eyes are green and he has a black ponytail. Four Arms has also grown a bit in height. Four Arms wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his sashes, where they intersect. '10 year old Ben' Four Arms looks just like his 16 year old self, only shorter and wears his original series clothing. ''Heroes United Four Arms, in addition to his normal clothes from Ultimate Alien, wears pants, fingerless gloves, and has a black stripe going down the front of his body. Four Arms (Ultimate Alien).png|Four Arms in Ultimate Alien Four Arms (Ultimate Alien; 10 year old).png|Ten year old Four Arms in Ultimate Alien Four Arms (Ultimate Alien; Heroes United).png|Four Arms in ''Heroes United 'Ben 10: Omniverse' '16 year old Ben' Four Arms now has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, and the black stripe on the top of his head is gone. He has no hair, he has a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves like in the original series, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. His skin is also lighter than it was in Ultimate Alien. Four Arms now appears to have a second set of pectorals for his lower set of arms. '11 year old Ben' Four Arms looks the same as the original series, but now has green eyes and the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder is now green. Four Arms now appears to have a second set of pectorals for his lower set of arms. Four Arms wears his fingerless gloves and the same pants and shirt as the original series. 'Gwen as Four Arms' Gwen as Four Arms has darker skin than Ben as Four Arms, hair and clothes based on Gwen's, and lacks the vertical black stripe sported by Ben as Four Arms. Just like Ben as Four Arms, Gwen as Four Arms wears the Omnitrix symbol on her upper left shoulder. 'Kevin as Four Arms' Kevin as Four Arms looks just like Ben as Four Arms in the original series, only with a more washed out coloration, orange eyes and lacks the Omnitrix symbol. Powers and Abilities Four Arms is known for his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through many resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use almost any heavy object as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws, allowing him to bite metal hard enough to cause major dents. According to himself, he got a lot stronger between the original series and Ultimate Alien. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times his height. Four Arms has thick skin, making him almost immune to fire. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms's sneeze can release mucus that can kill black widow spiders. Weaknesses Four Arms can be hurt by a swarm of ants. He also finds this incredibly itchy, causing to thrash around violently. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms's strength and stamina are reduced, his skin turns to a pale orange and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Alpha's Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:Tetramands Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Sonic Claps Category:Omnitrix symbol on the left shoulder (Prototype) Category:Omnitrix symbol on a hat (Prototype; Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on a belt Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10) Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Kevin Levin Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Alpha Category:Voiced by Richard McGonagle Category:Voiced by Vanessa Marshall Category:Voiced by Charlie Schlatter Category:Voiced by Steve Blum Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Alternate Versions of Four Arms